Touch fasteners may have arrays of discrete mechanical fastener projections, such as hooks for releasably engaging fibers, or adhesives with tacky exposed surfaces, or both. Touch fasteners find use in several types of products, including on fastening tabs of disposable diapers. For most applications, touch fasteners should be refastenable after being released, and should be able to undergo a number of fastening cycles without losing their fastening ability. Fastening ability or performance is often measured in terms of the ability to resist peel and shear loads, and is a function of the characteristics of both fastening surfaces. It is particularly difficult to obtain high fastening ability when mating mechanical fastener projections with inexpensive, low-loft materials, such as the non-woven materials from which diaper outer covers are commonly manufactured.
One general need is for improvements in fastening performance, particularly when forming a fastening with a low-loft, lightweight fibrous material. It is also generally desirable to do so at relatively low cost and while maintaining a good feel of the fastener product against skin.